Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{4} \times 3\dfrac{2}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{23}{4} \times \dfrac{17}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{23 \times 17}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{391}{20}$ $ = 19 \dfrac{11}{20}$